Fly to the Angels
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Losing someone you love is never an easy thing. Does it make it easier or harder when you lose the person you love because they save another person you love? Sucky summary but better story


A/N: So I'm trying this and I'm not so sure how it will turn out… I have never really wrote a sad sad story before but with the way things have been going I can't help what comes out…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Prompt: Fly to the Angels – Slaughter

Prompt: Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt

Hotch felt as if his heart was a lead weight. He couldn't believe that it had come to this. He couldn't believe that he was losing another woman he loved to a sadistic asshole. Admittedly yes he had loved Haley when she died but he wasn't in love with her. It was so different this time. He was completely and irrevocably in love with Emily and as he sat next to her hospital bed he wasn't sure he would be able to live through losing her.

His heart was already breaking and she wasn't gone yet. He couldn't believe that she was going to die. He didn't want to lose her but he knew that he was going to. He at least got to spend the last few minutes of her life with her. He would have to do with that even when he want so much more.

"God Emily I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me." Hotch said as tears clogged his throat. God he didn't think he would survive this.

Emily's breathing was getting more labored and she whispered "Aaron you have to live without me. You have Jack to think about. You make sure that your son knows I love him and that this is not his fault in any way, shape or form. Promise me Aaron."

Hotch closed his eyes on a wave of pain. As his eyes were closed the scene replayed in his head and he wanted to scream and punch something.

_Hotch had gotten a call from Jack's daycare saying he had been kidnapped and him and the team raced to the school. Hotch was a mess when they got there and he let Emily take over what he should have been doing. She got all of the information from the daycare provider and a description of the guy that she had seen hanging around the daycare center._

_The next two hours were the longest of Hotch's life. Garcia was able to get a license plate number off of the vehicle that could be seen on the camera's from across the street at the bank. Once she had that it was easy to track the UNSUB down and that was just what they did. Twenty five minutes later they were pulling up to the address that Garcia had sent to their phones. Five minutes after that they were heading towards the house._

_Emily was with him as they were searching the house and they were the ones to find Jack tied to a chair. After clearing the room Hotch hurried towards Jack and untied him. Just as he was pulling Jack into his arms the UNSUB came running into the room. Hotch saw it all go down in a blink of an eye._

_The UNSUB took aim at him and Jack and just as he pulled the trigger Emily jumped in front and ended up getting shot in the chest. The bullet went straight into her chest and Hotch could heard Jack screaming as he himself took aim and fired two quick shots at the UNSUB and killed him. After making sure Jack was okay he hurried over towards Emily and when he saw all the blood she was losing he swore. He couldn't lose her now not when he had just admitted to her how he felt._

"_What were you thinking Emily?" Hotch asked in a whisper as he applied pressure to the bullet wound._

_He couldn't believe what she did and his breath caught when he heard her wheeze out "I…couldn't…let…you…or…Jack…get…shot… I…love…you…Aaron…"_

_Hotch felt the tears well up in his eyes and he said "I love you too Sweetheart. You're going to be alright."_

Hotch came back to the present when he felt Emily squeeze his hand weakly and he looked at her and she whispered "Promise…me…Aaron…"

Hotch sucked in a deep breath and said "I promise you Emily. But you're going to be alright Sweetheart."

Emily nodded weakly and knew that her time was running out. They would be at the hospital soon and she knew that she would be rushed up to surgery but she had a feeling that she wouldn't survive the surgery.

There was so much she wanted to say but it was getting harder and harder to talk but she had to get this one last thing out so she breathed out "I…have…never…regretted…one….minute…one…second…of…our…time…together...always…remember…that…Aaron…"

Hotch felt the tears start pouring out of his eyes but he didn't care. All he cared about was the woman on the stretcher beside him. He knew he was losing her but he didn't want it to be true.

"I don't either Emily. You are the best thing in my life besides Jack. I love you and I always will." Hotch said.

After he finished talking Emily closed her eyes and let darkness take her. Her last thought before she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating was I will always love you even if I die.

Hotch heard the machines going off and he knew what it meant. The paramedics started doing CPR and tried the defibulator on her but nothing worked. She was pronounced DOA. He couldn't believe that she had died two minutes away from the hospital. Even after they tried to get her heart started as they wheeled her into the Emergency Room he knew that she was gone for forever.

He didn't even make it inside to follow her. As soon as he got out of the ambulance his knees buckled and he fell to the ground with sobs raking his body.

The team pulled in right behind the ambulance and Dave was the first one out of the car and he watched in shock as he saw his best friend fall to the ground and he took off running towards him and yelled "Aaron!"

Hotch heard Dave and then the others yelling for him but he couldn't even raise his head. He felt as if he was dying and he didn't know what to do. He felt hands on him and pulling him up but he just kept on crying and saying "She's gone. My Emily is gone."

With those words everyone knew what he meant. Spencer held JJ while she cried and Dave helped to keep Hotch up on his feet as they all walked into the hospital. Derek knew that he needed to let Penelope know but he also knew that he couldn't tell her over the phone and he also knew that he needed to hold onto Jack for Hotch right now.

They were all sitting in the waiting room when a Doctor came out and over to them. Just from the look on the Doctor's face they all knew that they hadn't been able to get Emily's heart started again. The men all let their tears fall even as they tried to comfort JJ and Jack.

Derek headed back to Quantico so he could tell his woman while Dave, JJ, and Spencer helped Hotch and Jack get home and then stayed with them. Dave felt his heart breaking for the man who was his best friend as he saw how tore up he was. After making sure that Hotch and Jack were both resting as well as they could be Dave enlisted JJ and Spencer and then Derek and Penelope's help when they arrived to make the arrangements for Emily's funeral. He wanted to have it finished where Hotch didn't have to do it. He knew that if Hotch had to that it would break him even further.

Five days after she died Emily was buried. There wasn't a dry eye at the funeral and even Erin Strauss had tears in her eyes as Hotch did the eulogy.

"Emily Prentiss was a great Agent, a great friend, a great daughter, and a great mother. You see I fell in love with Emily many years ago and we finally got together about six months ago. I knew that she was the one for me. She helped me through the roughest time in my life and now she isn't here to help me again. She will be greatly missed by many people. She was loved by everyone she met." Hotch said. He had to stop for a minute as he felt the sobs racking his body. He tried to hold the tears at bay but he couldn't.

He looked out in front of him and saw his son crying and clinging surprisingly to Emily's mother Ambassador Prentiss and he cleared his throat and said "I can remember the first time I ever told Emily I loved her. She looked at me in shock and asked me if I was crazy because of the rules that the Buearu has when it comes to co-workers dating. I shook my head at her and said I'm crazy about you. I wouldn't change anything then and I wouldn't change it now unless it was to have her here and breathing. The day she died she told me that she didn't regret one minute or one second of being with me."

He had to stop again because it was getting harder and harder to talk and once he had himself under some kind of control he finished his eulogy and said "I could never regret loving Emily. She brought sunshine into my life. She made the darkness go away. She always had a kind word to say to someone. I love you Emily and I will love you for eternity. Goodbye my lover, fly to the Angels."

Once almost everyone left the cemetery Hotch finally lost it. As they were lowering her into the ground he sunk to his knees and started sobbing and he couldn't quit. As he watched them lower her to the ground he could have sworn that he heard Emily whisper into his ear "I'm here Aaron and I always will be."

He looked up into the sky and then back to where they were still lowering her and whispered "I love you Emily and I will never stop loving you. I'll be with you again Sweetheart."


End file.
